


Descole and Commissere

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Gen, if you read this in any way that isn't brotherly love i will HUNT YOU DOWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: Two brothers and a story that has absolutely no effect on their futures. At all.





	

“Hershel…”

Hershel cringed. Theodore was still using the wrong name. If he tripped up like that tomorrow, his only chance at a good life could be over… But one more day couldn’t hurt; surely. He looked up to see him peering past the door and into his room, clinging onto a teddy.

“What’s wrong, Theo…? Can’t you sleep?” Hershel asked, looking up from his book.

“Mum always tells me a story… Can you, Hershel? And can I sleep in your bed tonight, too?” Theodore mumbled, shuffling in and nearly tripping on his too-long pyjama bottoms. Hershel sighed quietly and moved over in his bed to let in the younger boy. He smiled down at him and nodded.

“Come here, Theo. What story do you want?”

“Can you make one up?”

Hershel hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the cover of his book and thinking. Usually he wouldn’t have tried to make up a story this late at night, but… What about this was usual?

“Okay, how about… The story of Descole and Commissere…?”

“Yeah! That sounds good.”

“Alright… There were once two brothers, brave wanderers in a world of darkness and evil. They fought for no kingdom, no gold, and no person other than each other. They had what they needed to get by, and their life was one of great adventures and excitement…” Here, he pulled Theodore closer, smiling at his bright, interested eyes. He was going to miss that about his brother; that curiosity about everything and that inquisitive look…

“But one day, tragedy struck. The Gods ruling the world were angered by how man treated it with war and ruin, and so - with a mighty crash of thunder! - they split it in two. With the good on one half, and the bad on the other, the Gods saw their part in this plan as played, and fell into a deep slumber. Now, the two brothers were neither virtuously good nor sinfully bad, but the weight of their deeds still pulled them, and Descole and Commissere were torn apart…” He sighed softly and stroked Theodore’s hair, trying to keep him sleepy. However, his brother perked up at this twist of the story, squirming and gasping.

“What happened next? Where did they go?” He asked, shaking Hershel’s arm.

“If you let me continue, maybe you’d find out.” Hershel laughed, “Now, Commissere was the better of the two brothers, and he was split onto the good part of the world. Here, the weather was perfect and everyone lived in harmony and luxury. But Commissere wasn’t happy. He wanted to be with his brother so badly that he would stand at the wide crevice dividing them day after day, as his new friends tried to persuade him to come away, to share in the beauty of their perfect society. One day, many years on… Commissere took the opportunity, and was instantly filled with such joy about the world; joy he’d not felt since losing Descole. This was much better than waiting every day for him, Commissere decided, and he chose to spend what time he had left enjoying life instead of pining over his past…“

“What?! How could Commiss- Commissere do that?! He should have waited for Descole!” Theodore was incensed suddenly, sleepily shaking his head.

“Maybe he should have, but he never saw him… Commissere thought he never came to the gap, but that wasn’t true. Every night when he was asleep, Descole would check on him, check on his reason to still fight to escape the bad side of the world. Many times on that side, he had attempted to build bridges, find ways across, but every time, he would fail. One time, he was very, very close to a bridge that could lead him back to his brother, but the Gods rose, and they saw him escaping. With a single, well aimed bolt of lightning, the bridge went up in flames.” Hershel sounded grave, shaking his head. He checked to see if Theodore had fallen asleep yet, then sighed at his still alert eyes, thinking he should wind the story up soon if either of them were going to get any sleep whatsoever.

“So what happened then? Did Descole get out okay? Did he try again?” Theodore badgered, yawning a little.

“Who’s to say? Some think he’s still trying to this day. Some think he gave up… But I like to think that Commissere came back to the gap one night, and that he and Descole saw each other a few more times. They eventually went their separate ways, but they were happy about it. Is that a good ending?”

“Hm… No. I think… Commissere helps Descole. He gets all his friends he made and… They build a good bridge… Yeah…”

Hershel smiled, seeing his brother’s eyes begin to droop.

“Alright then, Theo. Get some sleep now, yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Night, Hershel…”

“Night, Theo. Sleep well.”


End file.
